In the manufacturing of products through the assembly of component parts, it is often the case that such parts or subassemblies are at least temporarily retained in storage positions or in inventory awaiting use. This is often the circumstance in both light manufacturing and heavy industry, including the production of automobiles and other vehicles.
Depending upon the progress of the assembly process, it may be advantageous to utilize remote locations for component part staging, in which case the parts need to be transported to the manufacturing area on a demand basis. For example, it is common to load carts with parts or subassemblies and deliver these carts to the point of assembly, as required. Although such carts are stored at a distance from the actual manufacturing operation, they may be latched together in train-like fashion and pulled along with some form of operator-controlled vehicle.
In some cases, parts carts of this kind are loaded onto larger transport carriers, such as semi-trailers, and problems often arise both in terms of cart transport and removal from the trailer. As for transport, unless the carts are somehow physically secured to one another and/or to the trailer, the carts may become unacceptably unstable, particularly during a rough ride. However, tethering the carts to each other and/or to the trailer tends to create consequential problems during cart removal. The operator of the vehicle or other device used to pull the carts out of the trailer must somehow unlatch them, which might require that the operator "crawl over" the carts in the trailer and unfasten chains or pin-secured bars.
Undoubtedly, any arrangement capable of simplifying or automating the process of loading and de-coupling carts of this kind from a larger carrier or vehicle would be appreciated by those engaged in such activities.